Your Napoleon Bonaparte's What?
by Mazzchess
Summary: Adacus Hinson is your normal guy. Well he is if you don't count the fact that he is related to Napoleon Bonaparte. And that he's now enrolled in St. Kleio Academy where everyone is a clone of famous historical figures.Like Joan of Ark, Eisenstein, Florence Nightingale, even frigging Hitler has a clone here but as for why that's for later. Oh did I mention Napoleon's there too?


"So your telling me that you are Napoleon Bonaparte's son?" Shiro asks the teen standing before him.

"Yes and no" the boy replies

Shiro raises and eyebrow "Yes _and_ no?"

The boy sighs "Yes, I'm related to Napoleon. No, I'm not his son I'm more like his Great-Great-Grandson."

"But Napoleon never had a son. Least one nobody knew about. And anyways how would you know you were related to him?" Shiro looks at the boy studying him, trying find bits of Napoleon in him.

He wasn't as short as Napoleon's Original he actually really could be a few inches taller than Napoleon's five feet nine inches possibly somewhere around six or six and a half feet.

He had warm brown eyes like weren't a muddy brown like a pile of dirt that turned into slimy mud with specks of trash and greenish-yellow grass. They were more a warm kind of chocolate brown with hints of stormy grey in them.

His hair was slightly messy. Not messy like a I-haven't-washed-or-brushed my hair-in-a-month messy. It was a playful kind of messy if that made any sense. With a sligthly curled at teh end thin tiny cowlick which was a little off center of where he parted his hair. His hair was a few tones lighter than Napoleon's own light brown passes for blonde hair.

"Well you see, my parents told me i was adopted when i was around eleven. A little bit after that i started looking for my birth parents or anything doing with them"

"Have you found them yet?" Shiro asks knowing that was a stupid question but asks anyway to try to get over how alike he looks like to Naploleon

A look of sorrow fills the teen's brown orbs "Not yet..." A look of excitement quickly replaces the sorrow as he continues on "But in my search for my parents i found that a french woman named Clémence Bonnefey, lived in a village that Napoleon had taken during Napoleonic Wars."

Shiro waves his right hand in a small circle indicating for the boy to go on

"The village that she lived in was teh same village that Naploeon had for ah to put it simlpy and please excuse my French" he chuckles at his little joke "The same village that he had fucked all the women, of which she was ,as you can guess, one of those woman"

"He fucked a whole village of women? Napoleon's Orginal?" Shiro is torn between emotions of wanting to laugh at how he had phased it,disgust that Napoleon's Orginal had done such a thing and just down right stunned and surpised

"Uh yeah. About nine months later she had a girl ,who had a boy ,who had girl who had me" he smiles and pionts at himself when he finhes his sentance"

"And your name is?"

"Oh right my names Adacus Hinson, sorry for not telling you before"

"well your story is very inter-"

"Hey Shiro whats up?"

Shiro looks past Adacus to see Napoleon standing in the doorway arm on the door fram looking in with Florence and Freud behind him. Florence was looking over his sholder hands clasped in front of here with a happy expression on her face.

Freud was standing a little bit away from Florance on the other side of the door looking in the room with his usal semi blank look. "whos clone is that?" he asks seeing Adacus

"This is a new student! Not a clone!" Shiro says in a loud huried worried voice.

"Wow really a new student?!" Nightingale rushes into the room to shake Adacus's hand and welcome him " And not a clone?

He wasnt sure if Adacus's story was true but til he found out he guessed he try to see if his dad could pull some strings and let Adacus stay at the school. Or maybe Rockwell. Yeah he'll talk to Rockwell. Rockwell would love to see how this turn out.

He'd find someway to say it would be a way for Napoleon could supress his Orginal's work. That'll work righ?.

_God i hope i can pull this off _ Shiro thinks to himself before smiling and throwing an arm around Adacus "Guys this is Adacus. Adacus, meet Florence Nightingale"

"Hi nice to meet you Adacus!" Florance says in her usual cheery voice

Adacus is apparently going along with it. maybe he sensed something in Shiro's voice?

"Ah nice to meet you too" Adacus Smiles as he shakes her hand

Shiro contines with introducions and points to Freud "Sigmund Freud"

"The psychology dude?"

"Yes and hes a major perv too" Napleon says as he comes around Florence and places an arm around Adacus's shoulders too " And Im Napleon" he offers his hand to Adacus waitng for a hand shake

Adacus just looks at it for a bit then shakes it "Cool, the French dude"

"The French dude?" Shiro bursts out laughing O_h boy this is going to be interesting..._


End file.
